Come with Me
by otteropessed523
Summary: Post DH. Hermione wants Ron to accompany her to Australia. What happens when they get there? Lovely fluffyness. RWHG and HPGW. Complete. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Jo Rowling's characters, creatures, or their personality traits…how sad :(

Chapter 1: Come With Me

Herminone, Harry, and the Weasley family had returned to the Burrow; they had all just come from Fred's funeral, and the morale was extremely low. Ron and Hermione had disappeared into the back garden, and Harry sat at the kitchen table as Ginny fumbled around senselessly in the kitchen, trying to do something that could help her mother.

"…Make some tea," she pondered thoughtfully as Harry watched her frantically grabbing a pot and mugs from various cabinets until-

"Crap!" Ginny cursed continually after the sound of china breaking in the sink reached Harry's ears. "Oh damn it! I-" Harry jumped up from the table and strode over to Ginny.

"Hey, hey, hey" he began, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay…shhhh; here I'll fix that," he drew his wand from his pocket. "Reparo!" and the mug glued itself back together seamlessly. Harry couldn't help but smile as held the mug up to examine his spellwork; he could get along just fine without Hermione now.

"It's just a mug…" he said stroking her hair. "Come on, let's go outback for a bit, then I'll make the tea…" he took her by the hand and led her out into the back garden to a bit of a surprise.

Harry froze, Ginny merely averted her eyes; a trace of a smile lingering as she murmured something that very much sounded like "hypocrite…" For Ron and Hermione stood on the back porch; locked in a tight embrace. Hermione's hands were cupping Ron's face as she kissed him quite intently. Harry cleared his throat loudly to announce his and Ginny's presence.

Hermione turned away from Ron; blushing. There were visible traces of sorrow mixed with embarrassment on his face as Ron shuffled after Hermione; his hands in his pockets. They skulked around to one side of the house, leaving Harry and Ginny alone on the back porch.

Hermione could not help but smile up at Ron as he came close to her again; eager to continue where they left off. How she loved kissing his lips, and the way he made her feel now when they were together. So much had changed since they had first kissed in the Room of Requirement; they had spent a lot more of their time kissing, rather than arguing.

They pulled apart, "Ron, I'd love to stay here with you, but there's something I need to do…" she told him.

He put her hand beneath her chin to raise her face to look at him, "what is it?"

"I need to go get my parents in Australia, and bring them home…" she told him.

"Oh…yea, that'll be good, you should-" Ron started.

"Come with me…" Hermione whispered; tugging on his shirt collar.

Ron looked mildly surprised, "I-well-Of course! If you want me to, i-it's not as if I'd let you go alone…" he recovered.

Hermione smiled, "Good," she began, "I simply can't wait to see them!"


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fun in the Sand

Hermione rushed into the kitchen to grab her purse; while Ron found Mr. Weasley to tell him where they were going, and that they would be back soon. Harry and Ginny wished Hermione good luck as she and Ron went into the front garden to disapparate.

"Ron," Hermione started, "I think we better do side-along, I don't want to lose you…"

"Right," Ron said; taking hold of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled down at her as she closed her eyes; clearly concentrating on their intended destination.

Their bodies were pressed together as they were squeezed through time and space. They whirled around repeatedly; various colors and shapes whipping past their watering eyes. Suddenly they stopped spinning, and landed with a thud; stumbling to regain their balance.

Ron straightened up surveying Hermione; her head turned towards the darkened sky. "Oh damn! I forgot about the time difference, oh how could I be so stupid!" she said smacking a hand to her head.

"Hey, there's no sense in beating yourself up 'bout it Hermione!" Ron began, "we'll just come back later," he said; tugging her hand. She turned to face him, and her mouth fell slightly open as her eyes focused on a spot beyond Ron's shoulder. Ron turned to look at the source of Hermione's wonder.

Beyond the Grangers' front gate, lined with shrubs, was a long stretch of light beige sand that ended in a swirl of greenish-blue; the ocean. "Wow," Ron whispered in awe, as Hermione slipped her hand out of his and floated over to the gate; pausing.

Ron joined her side, and watched the sky growing brighter by the minute. There was a thickening line of pale yellow stretched across the horizon. "It's so beautiful…" Hermione said quietly, her eyes glued on the painting like view in front of them.

Ron smiled over at her; watching as the breeze picked up a lose curl that licked at her neck. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" he said; his eyes never leaving her face.

Hermione bit her lip as her hands found the latch on the gate. She stowed her flats beside an overgrown shrub, shed her cloak and hung it over the fence and ran laughing towards the ocean. She turned halfway yelling, "Come on Ron! Where's your sense of adventure?"

Ron needed very little convincing to follow suit, and was soon at her side; the cool waves licking their feet. He stepped very close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and buried his lips in her perfect neck feeling her hair whipping around his face in the breeze.

She made soft; delicious noises as he worked his way up to her ear. She giggled as he pressed his warm hands into her back, lifting her shirt slightly. Hermione tugged at his shirt until they broke apart, and he ripped it over his head, and cast it aside.

Hermione laughed again; her mouth wide and her eyes squeezed shut. Ron skipped up the shore to the dry sand wanting to make her laugh again. She tumbled after him and he grabbed her; pulling her onto his body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, as he dared to caress her adorable butt with his hands.

She shivered slightly as the breeze picked up; sending her hair dancing around her face again. Ron pulled her closer to him, and slowly lowered them onto the ground. She hovered over him; her knees on either side of his hips, and her elbows buried in the sand above his shoulders; she kissed him passionately.

Ron knew they were reaching new territory with this kiss, he wanted more; he flipped her onto her back. "Hermione," he breathed into her neck, and she shivered again. She slid her cool soft hands against his bare chest as he peppered her neck with kisses.

He pulled back to look at her as she pressed her palm firmly against his beating heart. His pace quickened as he searched her eyes dying to tell her the feelings that he had so long kept hidden. She bit her lip again, "Ron," she smiled happily, tears welling in her soft brown eyes.

He ran a hand through her sandy curls, and she sighed. "I can't believe it's all over…" she said. "I can't believe I'm here with you, I don't know what I would have done if _you_ had d-"

"No," Ron pleaded. "Don't say it," he whispered, lying beside her in the sand. "Don't even think it Her_mione_" he looked deeply into her eyes. "You have no idea what was going through my mind when we were trapped at the Malfoy's and Bellatrix was-"

Hermione cut him off by grabbing his face and kissing him with a force that even surprised her. Ron responded by pulling at her neck and letting his hands slide down her chest. She moaned against his mouth, and he couldn't resist the urge to let his tongue enter her mouth. She opened her mouth a little wider and ran her fingers through the tufts of fiery red hair that she so loved.

When Ron finally drew back from her, he laughed airily; stroking her cheeks with his warm hands. "I can't believe this either, Hermione…" he planted a kiss in her hair,then met her endless eyes once again. "I love you…" She looked as though she was going to cry again, but bit back her tears and breathed in deeply; savoring this moment.

"I love you too Ron." She hugged him, seeing that the sky had grown much brighter.

"Are you sure that you want take your parents back to England?" Ron asked. "I mean, I wouldn't mind visiting this place occasionally…"

Hermione laughed and ran her forefinger down the bridge of his nose playfully. "Well," she began. "I suppose we'll just have to come back here on Holiday sometime then…" Ron stood and pulled her to her feet, he looked wildly around for his tee-shirt; pulling it over his head.

They walked hand in hand back towards the house where the Grangers lived. Hermione flicked her wand about Ron and herself; siphoning off the sand. "Is there anything you_ don't _think of?" He asked vaguely as she worked on lifting the protective curses that she had placed on and around the house.

She huffed slightly as she paused in front of the door, Ron came up behind her. "They're going to be angry for what I did to them," she said.

Ron spoke softly, "Hermione, they're gonna be happy that you're safe; they'll understand…"

"You're right…" she braced herself. "Okay…" she rang the doorbell. It took several moments until a middle-aged, curly haired woman opened the door. She was wearing a floor length floral dressing gown and a confused expression

"Can I help yo-"

Hermione flicked her wand wordlessly at her mother who straightened up slightly and then clutched her chest. "Hermione!" she cried, pulling her daughter into a hug. "John, John, come quick! It's Hermione!" she cried happily.

Mr. Granger's voice came from inside the house "Who?" he said curiously as he appeared traveling down the hallway; still in his pajamas too. Hermione flicked her wand towards her father from behind her fathers back, and he too straightened up; his eyes filled with tears as he embraced his daughter.

Watching this, Ron had a new sense of appreciation for the sacrifice that Hermione had made. True, he too had been separated from his parents during the past year, but at least he was able to be informed of their well-being.

Hermione cried happily; embracing both her parents, "I've missed you both so much!" she pulled away, and took Ron's hand in hers; pulling him through the doorway.

"Mum…Dad, you remember Ron…" she smiled at him, and Ron smiled back.

"We most certainly do," replied Mrs. Granger her eyes filled with happy tears as she looked down at her baby girl's hand entwined in the young man's she had grown up with, and clearly grown to love.

Fin.


End file.
